


...For Everything Else

by Wrench_Wench



Series: Fics from Wrench_Wench's Tumblr [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrench_Wench/pseuds/Wrench_Wench
Summary: Astrid doesn't know exactly how Hiccup, Toothless, and her were pulled into this strange world, but she's ready to go home now.-A joke fic I posted to tumblr in 2012, while LoK:Book 1 was still airing. Like, I think this was written before Asami was even introduced on the show, but I was already shipping Korra with girls. From completely unrelated franchises. 2012 was a weird time.





	...For Everything Else

“How did you manage that?”

Astrid eyed the burly teen suspiciously.  He reminded her of Snotlout, but with a bit of Hiccup’s excitability thrown in.  Not that she needed any more excitable people in her life right now; Hiccup had been downright manic ever since they got pulled to this strange place.  "How did I manage what?“

"How did you pull yourself on top of Tenzin’s airbender training thingy with such scrawny arms?”

The viking bristled at the implied insult.  She did not have scrawny arms!  She trained every day!  If this punk thought for one second-!

Clearly catching on to her ire, the boy - Bolin, Astrid reminded herself - quickly moved to apologize.  "I didn’t mean anything by it!  It’s just that they’re so tall, and wobbly.  I know I couldn’t get climb to the top of them without earthbending, and I have these!“  At that, Bolin gestured to his rather impressive biceps.  When the viking’s expression didn’t change, he offered her a sheepish smile.

Taking pity on the boy, Astrid accepted his peace offering.  "You probably don’t have the right technique.  I can show you, if you want.”

Bolin’s eyes lit up the way Snotlout’s would on whenever he’d earned Astrid’s praise.  Before they could head to the odd collection of rotating panels set up in the courtyard, a loud explosion shook the island.  Astrid and Bolin shared a look that most people who knew Hiccup used frequently; the oh-gods-he’s-destroyed-the-village-again-I-guess-we-should-go-check-the-damage-and-stop-him-before-he-hurts-himself look.  Astrid was frankly impressed that in the few days they’d been here, both Bolin and the old monk, Tenzin, had practically mastered the look.  Though it was possible they’d had plenty of practice beforehand with Korra around.

After a short jog to the shore, they found the culprits behind the explosion, as expected.  Hiccup was wearing his oops-that-didn’t-go-the-way-I-expected-but-I-kinda-want-to-run-more-tests-now face, Toothless appeared smug, and Mako had a look of shellshocked ecstasy on his soot covered face.  Bolin didn’t seem to know how to handle his brother in such a state, so it was up to Astrid to sort this out (in other words, business as usual).

“Hiccup, what were you doing?  Didn’t Tenzin specifically order you not to try anymore of your experiments on this island?”

Hiccup adopted his don’t-hurt-me-grin, which made Astrid more nervous than his it-seemed-like-a-good-idea and there’s-a-good-explanation-for-this grins combined.  At least it wasn’t a dragon-what-dragon? grin.  "Well, you see, Mako was pretty depressed that we couldn’t take him riding on Toothless, and Toothless has been antsy about being stuck on the ground for so long, so I thought we might try something to let him get some energy out.“

Astrid put her fists on her hips, and glared at Hiccup through her fringe.  She knew from experience that this particular pose tended to make Hiccup nervous and more likely to talk.  All she had to do was glare and refuse to speak, and the blacksmith’s apprentice would start babbling to try to break the tension.  Hiccup responded just as she expected.

"You know that thing that Mako does where he can control fire?  Well they say that people first learned it from the dragons that used to live here, and then we were wondering if humans could control dragon fire…”

“Get to the point, Hiccup.”

“Um, well, Toothless fire isn’t like regular fire, apparently.”

Mako broke in with an enthusiasm that, in spite of their short acquaintance, Astrid could tell wasn’t common.  "I’ve never seen anything like it!  It’s almost a mix between fire and lightning.  Like plasma or something.“

"Let me guess, Mako,”  a distinguished voice cut in.  "You wanted to see if you could bend Toothless’ unique dragon fire, and it blew up in your face.  Literally.“

The crowd of teenagers (and one dragon) turned to face the newest arrivals.  Tenzin had the air of exhausted frustration that Stoick had worn like a breastplate for so long, and seemed moments from seeking out a strong drink or ten.  Korra was at once giddy, and seemingly disappointed over missing the excitement.  Both local teens immediately straightened up at their arrival.

"Master Tenzin!  We were just, uh…”

“Directly disobeying my orders?”  Astrid decided in that moment that she absolutely had to learn how to do the eyebrow thing Tenzin was so good at.  She might have to get a scar through her eyebrows to make it more intimidating though; her’s were too dainty to give the same air of gravitas.

Bolin decided to step in to help his older brother, and pasted a charming smile on his face.  "Technically, they weren’t disobeying you.  You said  _Hiccup_  couldn’t experiment on the island, and it was Mako doing the experimenting.“  Mako shot the younger boy a glare.  "I mean, he was technically firbending over the bay, not the island.”

The monk raised a hand to halt any further attempts to explain.  "It is of no matter.  I came to inform our guests that we’ve discovered how to return them to their home.“

Astrid and Hiccup switched their gazes to the abashed teenage Avatar.  Korra grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, it turns out that maybe I’m not ready to go traipsing around the spirit world on my own.  Who knew?”

Korra’s nervous laugh was so similar to Hiccup’s that it was uncanny.  Astrid sorely hoped that her boyfriend hadn’t rubbed off too much on this ridiculously powerful teenager in the few hectic days they’d been here.  That would be a disaster waiting to happen, and Astrid was certain the Republic City would take longer to rebuild than Berk ever did.  "You’re certain you can get us home?“

"Well, not me technically.  Avatar Aang introduced me to another one of my past lives who’s really good with this stuff.  They’ll be guiding us.”  Neither Astrid nor Hiccup could think of any response to that statement, so they settled for a wary nod of acceptance.  "Cool!  So, let me get myself into the Avatar State, and I’ll get you guys home.“

"Wait!”  Mako had seemed rather stoic when Astrid had first met him, but now he resembled a small child who’d just discovered that they wouldn’t be getting a gift for Snoggletog.  "You’re leaving now?  But I was just getting to spend more time with Toothless!“  

While the other boys worked to sooth the distraught firebender (Toothless would be no help; he was too busy preening over all of the attention he’d gotten recently),  Astrid strode up to Korra.  Before the other girl could offer a cheery greeting, the viking punched her hard in the upper arm.  The Avatar flinched at the blow.

"What was that for?”

Astrid glared up at the taller girl’s face.  "That was for dragging us here in the first place.“

Thinking over the wild adventures Korra had dragged her and Hiccup on in the past few days, and of the strange things she’d seen in this stunning city,  Astrid took hold of Korra's forelocks and yanked her head down.  Kissing Korra was very different from kissing Hiccup; her lips were fuller and slightly less chapped, and her teeth were less worn and fit closer together.  When Astrid pulled back, Korra had adopted something close to Hiccup’s what-just-happened face.  The viking offered a smirk similar to the one the Avatar often wore.

"That was for everything else.”


End file.
